The application relates to a laboratory cabinet having the features and structures disclosed herein.
Previously known are laboratory cabinets with a housing featuring at least one exterior door, which features at least one interior space. Such laboratory cabinets often feature devices by way of which a specific temperature and/or specific climatic conditions, for instance a specific humidity, can be set for the interior space. For instance, cold chambers, heating cabinets, drying cabinets, and incubators are known. In order to prevent that upon the opening of the exterior door, the climatic conditions in the interior space are disturbed, the interior space is known to be closeable by an interior door. The exterior door insulates the interior space of the laboratory cabinet from the surroundings. The interior door prevents an exchange of air between the interior space and the surroundings upon the opening of the exterior door. The interior may be made out of a transparent material, which makes it possible to look into the interior space, without disturbing the climatic conditions in the interior space.
In customary laboratory cabinets, it is necessary for a user to first open the exterior door of the laboratory cabinet before he can open the interior door by way of a second handle.